


Many A Glorious Morning

by Gleaming_Spires (cuppaktea)



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, I have no excuses, Just smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppaktea/pseuds/Gleaming_Spires
Summary: In which Dakin contemplates the possibilities of an early morning at Tom's place. PWP





	Many A Glorious Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocampers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocampers/gifts).



> This is not what I sat down to write but as it exists now I'll leave it here for your amusement. Extremely under-edited so sorry if there are any glaring mistakes.
> 
> The title is a quote from Shakespeare's sonnet 33 but please don't imagine this is particularly romantic because of it.
> 
> For hippocampers because she put it in my brain.

 

 

 

Stu loves mornings spent at Tom’s place.

 

This thing between them has managed to tiptoe its way to the stage where he routinely spends half his week at Tom’s flat (with some spare clothes and a toothbrush in permanent residence by unspoken agreement).

 

He’ll wake up early, in order to be conscious before Tom, because otherwise Tom worries about being late for work and is too anxious for sex.

 

He will press against Tom’s sleeping body, warm and mostly naked, and kiss his way across the smooth skin of his back, soothing away stress by gently massaging the muscles as he goes, until Tom stirs and snuffles in reluctant wakefulness. Taking this as his cue, Stu will ease the boxer shorts that are all Tom ever wears to bed down slim hips (Tom will pretend to be still asleep but will lift his hips to help) and tease him with a finger between his buttocks until Tom moans in encouragement.

 

Then Stu will reach into the well-stocked drawer beside the bed and return with his fingers slippery and cold with lube. He’ll ease a slick digit into Tom who will moan and press his hips back towards it.

 

“Slut.” Stu will chuckle and Tom will laugh too, the sound muffled by his pillow.

 

He’ll roll on a condom quickly, for easy cleanup, because sometimes Tom is embarrassed about not having showered beforehand.

 

He will nudge Tom’s thighs further apart with his knees and push into him and Tom will sigh with contentment. And like always, Stu will love the relaxed, sleepy warmth of him, the way Tom’s body stretches so easily to accommodate him. And yet he’ll still be so tight that Stu will be afraid of hurting him. That is until he pushes back again - because he always does, even when Stu plunges in so deeply that the bones of Tom’s arse are sharp against his pubic bone, and Stu will fuck him then, deep and slow.

 

He will watch goosebumps rise across Tom’s skin as the air in the chilly bedroom touches it for the first time this morning, and maybe he will turn him over and Tom will hold a pillow over his face to block out the day, until Stu pulls it out of his grasp to watch him blinking and squinting in the morning sunlight while he gives him the sort of bone-jarring pounding that will put him in a good mood for the rest of the day, and Tom will bring himself to a sticky satisfying end across his own stomach.

 

Or maybe he will leave him as he is, his face and happy noises buried in the pillows until after Stu comes, and then he will ask Tom to turn over and he’ll bring him off with his mouth, two fingers buried in his arse the way he knows Tom likes it, and wishing he could see his face.

 

In five minutes he will, anyway. For now, he savours the warmth of Tom’s sleeping form next to him under the covers.

 

Afterwards, Stu will hog the electric shower, which is another bonus of staying over, and they’ll have breakfast together, and Tom will smile at him, pleased and shy over sweet, milky coffee that makes Stu gag even to think about.

 

In the evening they’ll have sex again, probably, hopefully, and Tom will be generous and attentive and possibly demanding – back to normal, whether he’s on the top or the bottom. But for someone who gets up so early, he’s useless in the mornings and Stu loves this dawn ritual.

 

He glances over his shoulder at the flashing numbers on Tom’s stupid digital clock and decides it’s time to wake up. It definitely beats jogging in the mornings, anyway.


End file.
